


shy glances

by gaybestfriend



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, a hint of meanie and wonhui should i write a spin off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybestfriend/pseuds/gaybestfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vernon likes to stare at seungkwan, <br/>don't ask why<br/>he just love to do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shy glances

**Author's Note:**

> its a super short fic, i was writing this for a friend of mine. not beta-ed, lots of error. istg im sorry

"quit staring. he will notice"

i whipped my head to the left, following where the sound came from. and it was mingyu. i furrowed my eyebrow and looked back at him in confusion

"what?" i asked, raising both my arms in confusion

"you, staring, to seungkwan. it's getting obvious each day" mingyu answered, a heavy sigh following right after he finished speaking

"is it that obvious?" i wanted to make sure that i was only mingyu who noticed that

mingyu shrugged, he crossed one of his left leg over his right, hands both inside of his pockets, "at least for me. you looked the same way junhui always looked at wonwoo" he smiled bitterly, i could feel his heart clenched

"sorry man, didnt meant to remind you" i tried to tap his shoulder, making sure this giant puppy was okay, he smiled in return, but it didnt reach his eyes

i stood up, brushing the non existence dust on my pants, and after 5 steps mingyu decided to talked a little louder, "just make a move on him before someone else does"

i nodded without turning back.

\--  
was i that obvious? i kept staring at this lovely boy because everything he did fascinate me. the way he talked, he joked, he sang, well dont ever get me started with that. we can sit and talk for hours or even day my friend.

when the first time i saw him, i wondered how can a person talk so much but manage to not losing any topic. he was completely the opposite of me. i know i can throw some jokes here there everywhere, but this boy, just seemed so natural. like he was born to do that.

at first, i was looking at him just because i want to studied him closely, watching the muscles on his face flexed everytime he laugh, the veins on his neck almost popped because the pressure he put on his vocal chords, damn this boy was just more than amazing.

and slowly it became a habit, me staring at him everytime he talked. the way his eyelashes hit his upper cheek everytime he closed his eyes, the way his finger brushed over his forehead to fixed the flat bangs, and the way his lips stretched into a big grin, flashing us a set of pearly white teeth under those pink lips.

and then it became my hobby. to watch him everytime he's not looking. well, i know my fans said im handsome, but really who am i? im just an awkward half-race boy who's always afraid to talk to anyone because they will always looking at me weirdly and think i cant speak korean.

i think he wont look at me, not even a bat of an eyelashes.

but maybe im wrong,

as i watched him slipped his palm under mine, as we sat together in the balcony of our dorm, watching a blanket of dark sky, with stars all over it.

**Author's Note:**

> should i write the spin off of meanie/wonhui


End file.
